


Little Helper

by Freedom4Poetry



Series: Transformers Animated Slivers [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom4Poetry/pseuds/Freedom4Poetry
Summary: It's time for Bumblebee's check up, but he's not interested. Will Ratchet get Bumblebee? Or will the rest of the day be wasted too?





	Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by the TFA short Operating Table, and is meant to explain how it came to be.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K9AvIrA-rk  
> This is the video
> 
> Jargon – Megacycle: 2.4 Earth hours, equivalent to a Cybertronian hour.
> 
> Optical Ridge - eyebrow
> 
> Set in season 1

Ratchet stood in his medical bay, master of all he surveyed. Laser scalpels, clamps, a welder, on and on as he listed off the equipment from his personal inventory with ease. Millions of stellar cycles as a medic meant no matter what planet he was on, he could claim his home whilst immersed in his equipment.

He lowered himself into the chair in front of his large computer screen. He had to log in the medical report for Bumblebee's latest check-up from yesterday. Primus, that had been a nightmare.

\---

"But I don't need a medical check-up, look Ratchet, I'm fine." Bumblebee pleaded, immediately distracted from his video game.

"Yes, you do, it's compulsory, for everyone." Ratchet glared pointedly at Bumblebee. "Including you."

Sari peered over the couch, curiosity piqued now the video game had stopped. "But, if something's wrong with Bee I can just fix him with my key, can't I?"

"This isn't to fix damage kid," the earth term felt alien on his glossa, just as much so in his processor. It's a medical check-up, to make sure everything is working properly, catch any future problems before they start." Now he glared at Bumblebee again, explanation turned lecture.

Bumblebee groaned. "But I hate medical check-ups, they take forever, and it's always the same – nothing wrong. Maybe an old 'bot like you needs to have lots of them, but I'm not going offline yet." He grinned at Ratchet's fuming face. "'Sides, can't you just let me skip one, we're on Earth, no-bot's gonna know. Who's gonna, Cybertron High Command?"

"I'll know. Now get your aft in that med-bay before I drag you there."

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" And with that Bumblebee sped off, transforming into his vehicle mode.

"Why, you little!" Ratchet also transformed sirens blazing, all in hot pursuit of the runaway scout, leaving Sari alone, with a thoughtful look on her face.

Ratchet sighed and leant back in his chair, the report finally completed. He should have done it straight away after examining Bumblebee, but the chase lasted for over a megacycle, only coming to a halt as dusk fell in autumnal Detroit. And even then it was only after calling in Optimus for assistance, with repeated threats of additional clean up duty, which finally brought their youngest team member to a halt.

But even then the medical examination was chaos because of how Bumblebee refused to completely comply.

"Lift open your hood for me." Ratchet leant forward over the 'bot whilst he was in car-mode.

"Why?" Ratchet had resisted the urge to strangle the young 'bot so far, but was struggling, the wrench on the table was now appearing to appeal as a weapon for blunt force trauma. "It's not like I'm an earth car and my spark is in the front in this mode." He snarked.

"I'm doing it to check your joints are working right, now open your slaggin' hood."

\---

"Ratchet?" A young voice broke his thoughts. "Are you there?"

He spun around, Sari stood in the doorway, dressed in her usual yellow dress and boots.

"Hey there kid, what you doin' here?" Sari usually went straight to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, it was certainly different to see her around his territory.

"You know about, the medical check-ups and stuff, I was just wondering if you could teach me some stuff about, well…" She looked down at her feet whilst tapping her shoes together.

Ratchet's expression softened. "You want to learn about Cybertronian medicine." He smiled. "So what brought this on?"

Sari still looked at her feet. "I, just, I can fix you guys with my key, but I don't really know what it's fixing, and I dunno, it just looks interesting." She finally looked up. "I wanna learn from you."

Ratchet beamed with pride. Their little friend was dear to him, and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. "Why not? Prowl's teaching you basic cyber-ninja blows and self-defence, I can teach you Cybertronian first aid."

"Great! What are we going to first?" Sari bounced across the threshold.

"Basic Cybertronian anatomy." Ratchet turned to the computer and pulled up a diagram of a truck frame, similar to Optimus'. "This is where our spark is located." He pointed to the centre of the chassis whilst lifting Sari up to the height of the control panel.

Time quickly passed as Sari became familiarly with the different segments of the cybertronian frame. Eventually it was time for lunch as her stomach growled aggressively at her.

Ratchet raised an optical ridge. "Sounds like you need fuel."

Sari gripped at the front of her dress. "Yeah. I'm starving."

"How does Burger-bot sound?"

"That sounds delicious." Sari grinned mischievously up at her elder.

"Well then, I'll take you, and after you've refuelled we can do more of this, if you want to?"

"Yeah, please!"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna have a new assistant around here once I've got you fully trained, if you want to?"

"Are you kidding me! Yeah! That sounds amazing!"

Ratchet shared Sari's grin. "The medic and his assistant."


End file.
